Semiconductor chips are generally fabricated on a silicon wafer. Recent developments include adding components to increase functionality of the semiconductor chips, and the components tend to occupy some amount of “real estate” on the chip. In addition, electronic devices are becoming smaller, and consumers and manufacturers have a desire to thus make the semiconductor chips smaller. The increase in functionality and miniaturization of semiconductor chips presents challenges to semiconductor chip, device, and package manufacturers.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.